dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Wilsona
Ta strona zawiera angielskie oraz polskie komentarze Wilsona, które mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Alt. ='Cytaty Wilsona'= ' Narzędzia' Siekiera - "It's my trusty axe." - "To moja wierna siekiera." Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest jedna ładna siekiera." Łopata - "There's a lot going on underground." - "Dużo rzeczy dzieje się pod ziemią." Złota łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać kopania dziur." Kilof - "Iconic, isn't it?" - "Ikoniczny, czyż nie?" Złoty kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie? Brzytwa - "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" - "Zaostrzony kamień przywiązany do patyka. Higieniczne!" Młot - "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" - "Stój! To czas! By uderzać rzeczy!" Widły - "Maxwell might be looking for this." - "Maxwell może tego szukać." Oświetlenie Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokona ciemność." Ognisko (wysoki ogień)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" - "Ten ogień wymyka się!" Obudowane Ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Good thing it's contained!" - "Dobrze, że jest obudowane!" Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and comfy." - "Miłe i przyjemne." Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski." Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem podłożyć do ognia zanim się wypali." Ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec" Obudowane Ognisko (wypalone) - "At least I can start it up again." - "Przynajmniej mogę je znowu rozpalić." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (po zbudowaniu) - "Sure beats darkness." - "Na pewno pokona ciemność." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wysoki ogień) - "Good thing it's contained!" - "Dobrze, że jest obudowane!" Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (normalny ogień) - "Nice and comfy." - "Miłe i przyjemne." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (niski ogień) - "The fire's getting a bit low." - "Ogień robi się trochę niski." Endotermiczne ognisko i Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (żar) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." - "Powinienem podłożyć do ognia zanim się wypali." Endotermiczne ognisko (wypalone) - "Well, that's over." - "Cóż, to koniec" Endotermiczne obudowane ognisko (wypalone) - "At least I can start it up again." - "Przynajmniej mogę je znowu rozpalić." Inne Pochodnia - "Something to hold back the night." - "Coś do powstrzymania nocy." Pochodnia (wypalona) - "My torch just ran out!" - "Moja pochodnia po prostu się wypaliła!" Kask Górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To zachowa moje ręce wolne." Kask Górnika (wypalony) - "My torch just ran out!" - "Moja pochodnia po prostu się wypaliła!" Dyniowa Latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorne!" Latarnia - "A more civilized light." - "Bardziej cywilizowane światło." Przetrwanie Plecak - "It's for me to put my stuff in." - "Jest dla mnie bym mógł umieścić w nim moje rzeczy." Świński Plecak - "I feel kinda bad for that." - "Trochę źle się z tym czuję." Izolacyjny Plecak - Worek Krampusa - "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." - "Fuj. Wszędzie na nim jest śluz Krampusa." Pułapka na ptaki - "Gives me a net advantage!" - "Daje mi atuty siatki!" Siatka - "For catching bugs." - "Do łapania robaków." Wędka - "Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, linka i patyk!" Śpiwór - "It smells like wet." - "Pachnie wilgocią." Futrzasty Śpiwór - "It's better to sleep." - "Jest lepszy do spania." Namiot - "I get crazy when I don't sleep." - "Robię się szalony kiedy nie śpię." Spalony namiot - Przybudówka - "A nice place for an afternoon rest out of the heat." - "Miłe miejsce na popołudniowy odpoczynek od gorąca." Spalona przybudówka - "It won't provide much shade now." - "Nie zapewnia tyle cienia teraz." Pułapka - "I wove it real tight." - "Utkałem ją naprawdę ciasno." Miodowy okład - "Seems sterile enough." - "Wygląda wystarczająco sterylnie." Parasol - "This will keep my hair dry, at least." - "Przynajmniej będę miał suche włosy." Ładny parasol - "It'll keep my hair moderately dry, at least." - "To będzie utrzymywać moje włosy umiarkowanie sucho, co najmniej" Luksusowy wachlarz - Lecznicza maść - "The stinging means that it's working." - "Pieczenie oznacza że działa." Termiczny kamień Termiczny kamień - "I could heat this up near the fire." - "Mogę to ogrzać blisko ognia." 32px Termiczny kamień (zimny) - "It's stone cold." - "Ten kamień jest zimny." 32px Termiczny kamień (ciepły) - "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" - "Jest ciepły i przytulny... Jak na kamień!" 32px Termiczny kamień (gorący) - "Nice and toasty hot!" - "Miły i przyjemnie gorący!" Kompas Kompas - "It's always show North." - "Zawsze pokazuje północ." *'N' - "North" - "Północ" *'S' - "South" - "Południe" *'E' - "East" - "Wschód" *'W' - "West" - "Zachód" *'NE' - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" *'SE' - "Southeast" - "Południowy wschód" *'NW' - "Northwest" - "Północny zachód" *'SW' - "Southwest" - "Południowy zachód" Jedzenie - Gotowanie Lodówka - "I have harnessed the power of cold!" - "Opanowałem potęgę mrozu!" Kompostownik - "That is definitely a bucket full of poop" - "To zdecydowanie wiadro pełne kupy" Ulepszona działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna Szybka działka rolna i Ulepszona działka rolna - "I should try planting some crops." - "Powinienem spróbować coś posadzić." Szybka działka rolna i Ulepszona działka rolna (rośnie) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" - "Guh! Rośnie tak powoli!" Szybka działka rolna i Ulepszona działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Myślę że musi być nawożona." Szybka działka rolna i Ulepszona działka rolna (gotowa do zebrania) - "Mmmm. Ready to harvest" - "Mmmm. Gotowe do zebrania" Szybka działka rolna i Ulepszona działka rolna (spalona) - "I don't think anything will grow in this pile of ash." - "Nie sądze, że cokolwiek będzie rosnąć na tym stosie popiołu." Garnek Garnek - "It makes me hungry just looking at it." - "Patrzenie na to, sprawia że jestem głodny." Garnek (gotowanie, dużo czasu zostało) - "This is going to take a while." - "To trochę zajmie." Garnek (gotowanie, mało czasu zostało) - "It's almost done!" - "Prawie skończone!" Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" Suszarnia Suszarnia - "I should dry some meats." - "Powinienem ususzyć trochę mięsa." Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Meat takes a while to dry." - "Mięsu zajmie trochę czasu by się wysuszyć." Suszarnia (suszenie zakończone) - "Jerky time!" - "Czas suszu!" Suszarnia (zawilgocona) - Spalona suszarnia - "The rack got dried" - "Stojak został wysuszony" Jedzenie - Posiłki mięsne Mięso - "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." - "To dziczyzna, ale zrobie to." Upieczone mięso - "Char broiled to perfection." - "Perfekcyjnie zwęglona." Susz - "Just jerky enough" - Mięso z Potwora - "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." - "Ugh.Chyba nie powinienem tego jeść." Upieczone mięso z potwora - "That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw." Potworny susz - "Strange-smelling jerky" - "Dziwnie pachnący susz." Kąsek - "A tiny chunk of dead animal." - "Mały kawałeczek martwego zwierzęcia." Upieczony kąsek - "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" - "Teraz nie muszę się martwić,że złapie jakiegoś pasożyta!" Mały susz - "A little jerky." - "Mały susz." Udko - "I should gobble it." - "Powinienem to zjeść." Usmażone udko - "Now it's even more tastier." - "Teraz jest jeszcze smaczniejsze." Ryba - "Now I shall eat for a day." - "Teraz będę jeść 1 na dzień" (tłumaczenie niedokładne) Upieczona ryba - "Grilled to perfection." - "Perfekcyjnie grillowana." Węgorz - "This will make a delicious meal" - "To będzie pyszny posiłek" Ugotowany węgorz - "Smells great!" - "Pachnie znakomicie!" Żabie udka - I've heard it's a delicacy." - "Słyszałem, że są delikatne." Pieczone żabie udka - "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakuje jak kurczak." Skrzydło bazytoperza - "I hate these things, even when they're dead." - "Nienawidze tych stworzeń, nawet jeśli są martwe." Ugotowane skrzydło bazytoperza - "At least it's not coming back." - "Przynajmniej już nie wróci." Trąba koalefanta - "A light breezy trunk." - "Lekka, przewiewna trąba." Trąba zimowego koalefanta - "A thick, hairy trunk." - "Gruba, owłosiona trąba." Upieczona trąba koalefanta - "Somehow even more nasal than before." Liściaste mięso - "That doesn't look very appealing." - "To nie wygląda zbyt pociągająco." Upieczone liściaste mięso - "At least it's warm now." - "Przynajmniej jest teraz ciepłe." Jedzenie - Owoce Jagody - "Red berries taste the best." - "Czerwone jagody smakują najlepiej." Upieczone jagody - "I don't think heat improved them." - "Nie sądze,żeby ciepło je poprawiło." Jaskiniowy banan - "It's mushy." - "Jest gąbczasty." Ugotowany jaskiniowy banan - "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Smoczy owoc - "What a weird fruit." - "Co za dziwny owoc." Upieczony smoczy owoc - "Still weird." - "Wciąż dziwny." Durian - "Oh it smells!" - "Ale to śmierdzi!" Extra śmierdzący Durian - "Now it smells even worse!" - "Teraz pachnie jeszcze gorzej!" Granat - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." - "Wygląda jak środek mózgu kosmity." Kawałek granatu - "Haute Cuisine!" - "Wykfintna kuchnia!" Arbuz - "Sticky sweet" - "Lepki cukierek" Grillowany arbuz - "Juicy and warm." - "Soczyste i ciepłe" Jedzenie - Warzywa Kukurydza - "High in fructose!" - "Bogate w fruktozę!" Popcorn - "High in fructose!" - "Bogate w frutkozę!" Marchewka (podniesiona)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." - "Fuj. To jest całe warzywne." Ugotowana marchewka - "Mushy." - "Gąbczasta." Dynia - "It's a big as my head!" - "To jest wielkie jak moja głowa!" Gorąca dynia - "How did this turn into a pie..." - "Jak to przemieniło się w ciasto..." Bakłażan - "It doesn't look like an egg." - "Nie wygląda jak jajko." Duszony bakłażan - "It's even less eggy." Ugotowana mandragora - "Poor little guy."- " Smutny mały koleś." Czerwony grzyb - "It smells funny." - "Śmiesznie pachnie." Ugotowany czerwony grzyb - "It's different now..." - "Teraz jest inny..." Zielony grzyb - "It seems pretty normal." - "Wygląda całkiem normalnie." Ugotowany zielony grzyb - "It seems like science!" - "Wygląda naukowo!" Niebieski grzyb - "It's weird and gooey." - "Jest dziwny i lepki." Ugotowany niebieski grzyb - "It's different now..." - "Teraz jest inny." Jedzenie - Potrawy z garnka Zupa z mandragory - "Poor little guy."- " Smutny mały koleś." Obiad z Indyka - "Mmmm."- " Mmmm." Większość przepisów- "I cooked it myself!" -"Sam to ugotowałem!" Jedzenie - Inne Jajko - "A small, normal egg." - "Małe, normalne jajko." Usmażone jajko - "Sunny side yum!" - "Słoneczna strona mniam!" Zgniłe jajo - "Ew! It stinks!" - "Fuj! To śmierdzi!" Jajo wysokiego ptaka - "Will it hatch?" - "Będzie się wylęgać?" Jajo wysokiego ptaka (upieczone) - "Delicious and nutritional." - "Pyszne i odżywcze" '' Oko Jeleniocyklopa - "This is really gross." - "''To jest naprawdę obrzydliwe." Nasiona - "Each one is a tiny mystery." - "Każde to mała tajemnica." Ugotowane nasiona - "I cooked all the life out of 'em" - "Wygotowałem z nich całe życie." Upieczony orzech brzozowy - "Roasted to perfection" - "Upieczone do perfekcji" Płatki - "I showed those flowers who's boss." - "Mówiłem tym kwiatom kto jest szefem." Miąższ kaktusa - "There are still some spines between me and a tasty meal" - "Jeszcze trochę kolców dzieli między mną a soczystym posiłkiem" (tłumaczenie niedokładne) Grillowany kaktus - "Grilled fuit of the desert." - "Grilowany owoc z pustyni" Kwiat kaktusa - "A pretty flower from a prickly plant" - "Ładny kwiat z rośliny kolczastej" Porost - "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." - "Tylko sinice mogły wyrosnąć w tym świetle." Miód - "Looks delicious!" - "Wygląda pysznie!" Skrzydła motyla - "Without these it's just butter." - "Bez tego to tylko masło." - Żart słowny. Wings to skrzydła, dzięki którym motyl lata (Fly). Po angielsku motyl bez fly to butter, czyli masło. Masło - "I can't believe it's butter!" - "Nie mogę uwierzyć to jest masło!" Elektryczne mleko - "It's buzzing with tastinest" - "To tętniąca smakowitość" Zgnilizna - "It's a furry ball of rotten food." - "To futrzasty zlepek zepsutego jedzenia." Nauka Maszyna Nauki - "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." - "Rozbija przedmioty w ich naukowe elementy." Spalona maszyna nauki - "It won't be doing much science now" - "Teraz nie będzie robić więcej nauki." Silnik alchemiczny - "It's even more science-y than the last one!" - "Jest bardziej naukowy niż poprzedni!" Spalony silnik alchemiczny - "The extra science didn't keep at alive" -"Dodatkowa nauka nie utrzyma go przy życiu." Zimometr - "I am one heck of a scientist." - "Kawał ze mnie naukowca." Spalony zimometr - "Its measuring days are over." - "Jego dni pomiarowe są ponad czymś." Deszczomierz - "It measures cloudiness." - "Mierzy zachmurzenie." Spalony deszczomierz - "The measuring parts went up in a cloud of smoke." - "Elementy pomiarowe wzniosły się w chmurę dymu." Piorunochron - "Now I can harness the heavens!" - "Teraz mogę okiełznać niebiosa!" Piorunochron (naładowany) - "The power is mine!" - "Zasilanie jest moje!" Proch strzelniczy - "It looks like pepper." - "Wygląda jak pieprz." Tranzystor - "It's whirring with electricity." - "To szum energi elektrycznej." Strażak Strażak (włączony) - "Fling on!" - "Rzucanie włączone!" Strażak (wyłączony) - "All quiet on the flinging front." - "Wszystko ucichło na rzucającym przodzie." (tłumaczenie niedokładne) Strażak (niski poziom paliwa) - "The fuel tank is getting a bit low." - "Zbiornik paliwa robi się coraz niższy." Walka Włócznia - "That's one pointy stick." - "To spiczasty patyk." Kolec macki - "It's pointy and slimy." - "Jest szpiczaste i śliskie." Gwiazda poranna - "It's electric!" - "To jest elektryczne!" Berło tornad - "Spinning doom." - "Wirująca zguba." Mięsna maczuga - "This seems unsanitary." - "Wydaje się niehigieniczna." Bumerang - "Aerodynamical!" - "Aerodynamiczny!" Bumerang (uderzenie siebie) - "Ow! I should try to catch that!" - "Ał! Powinienem spróbować to złapać!" Dmuchawka - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." Usypiająca Strzałka - "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie wdychaj." Podpalająca strzałka - "This was fundamentally unsafe." - "To było zasadniczo niebezpieczne." Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports." - "Nie lubię lekkoatletyki." Trawiasta zbroja - "I hope there are no bugs in this." - "Mam nadzieję że nie ma w tym robaków." Drewniana Zbroja - "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." - "To perfekcyjnie sensowny kawałek ubrania." Marmurowa zbroja - "This looks really heavy." - "Wygląda naprawdę ciężko." Zbroja z łusek - Pszczela Mina - "It buzzes when I shake it." - "Bzyczy kiedy nim potrząsnę." Zębowa Pułapka - "This is a nasty surprise." - "To paskudna niespodzianka." Ślimaczy hełm - "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." - "Mam nadzieję że nie zepsuje moich włosów." Ślimacza zbroja - "It sticks to my back." - "Klei mi się do pleców." Struktury Doniczkowa paproć - Łuskowa skrzynia - Skrzynia Skrzynia - "It's my tickle trunk!" - "To mój zabawny kufer!" Skrzynia (pełna) - "It's full." - "Jest pełna." Skrzynia (nie można wsadzić, na przykład plecaka) - "That can't go in there." - "To nie może tam wejść." Spalona skrzynia - "That trunk was truncated." - "Ta skrzynia została obcięta." Tabliczka Tabliczka - "It says 'You are here'." - "Mówi 'Jesteś tutaj'." Spalona tabliczka - Ul Ul - "Bees!" - "Pszczoły!" Ul (nie ma miodu) - "It's empty" - "Jest pusty." Ul (trochę miodu) - "I should wait a bit." - "Powinienem trochę poczekać." Ul (pełny miodu) - "It's full of honey." - "Jest pełny miodu." Klatka na ptaki Klatka na ptaki - "I should put a bird in it" - "Powinienem wsadzić do niej ptaka." Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "That's my bird!" - "To mój ptak!" Klatka na ptaki (zajęta, śpi) - "Awwww, he's asleep." - "Awwww, on śpi." Chlew Chlew - "Those pigs have fancy houses." - "Te świnie mają śmieszne domy." Chlew (zajęty, światła wyłączone) - "Come ON! I know you're home!" - "No dawaj! Wiem że jesteś w domu!" Chlew (zajęty, światła włączone) - "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." - "Widzę ryjek przyciśnięty do okna." Spalony chlew - "Not so fancy now, pig!" - "Nie tak fantazyjnie teraz, świnio!" Mury Mur z trawy (w ekwipunku) - "This seems like a bad idea." - "Wygląda jak zły pomysł." Mur z trawy (położony) - "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." - "Hmmmmm. Wygląda na to że będę musiał to zrobić." Mur z trawy (spalony) - Drewniany mur (w ekwipunku) - "Pickets!" - "Paliki!" Drewniany mur (położony) - "Pointy!" - "Spiczaste!" Drewniany mur (spalony) - Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "They make me feel so safe." - "Sprawiają że czuję się taki bezpieczny." Kamienny mur (połozony) - "That's a nice wall." - "To miła ściana." Murawy Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." - "To są deski podłogowe." Dywan - "It's surprisingly scratchy." - "Jest zaskakująco szorstki." Darń Drogi - "Hastily Cobbled Stones." - "Lekkomyślnie brukowane kamienie." Szachownicowa podłoga - "These are pretty snazzy." - "Te są bardzo odlotowe." Murawy - "A chunk of ground." - "Fragment ziemi." Materiały Lina - "Some short lengths of rope." - "Trochę krótkiej długości liny." Deski - "Boards" - "Deski" Kamienne bloki - "I've made them seductively smooth." - "Zrobiłem je uwodzicielsko gładko." Papirus - "Some sheets of paper." - "Kilka arkuszy papieru" Fioletowy klejnot - "It contains the mysteries of the universe." - "To zawiera tajemnice wszechświata." Koszmarne paliwo - "This stuff is crazy!" - "Ta rzecz jest szalona" Magia Mięsna Kukła - "What a handsome devil!" - "Cóż za przystojny diabeł!" Spalona mięsna kukła - "Not much use anymore." - Presticylindrator - "Who would name something that?" - "Kto by nazwał coś takiego?" Spalony presticylindrator - "Fire doesn't really solve naming issues..." - "Ogień naprawdę nie rozwiąże nazywania problemów ..." Manipulator cienia - "What have I created?" - "Co ja stworzyłem?" Spalony manipulator cienia - "Whatever it was, it's burnt now." - "Cokolwiek to było, teraz jest spalone." Fletnia Pana - "I can serenade the animals." - "Mogę zagrać zwierzętom." Stary dzwonek - Dingalingaling." - Dingalingaling." Mroczna latarnia - "It gives off a spooky light." - "Daje upiorne światło." Zbroja Nocy - "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." - "Ubieranie tego powoduje że czuję się bezpiecznie i niepewnie." Miecz nocy - "I dreamed it myself!" - "Sam go wymarzyłem!" Człowiek Orkiestra - "I should have added a beefalo bell." - "Powinienem dodać dzwonek bawoła." Nietoperza pałka - "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." - "Przysięgam że latałbym, gdybym trzymał dwie takie." Pas głodu - Amulet wskrzeszenia - "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." - "Czuję się taki bezpieczny gdy go noszę." Chłodny amulet - "Cool as ice!" - "Chłodny jak lód!" Koszmarny amulet -"It's whispering to me." - "Szepcze do mnie." Płomienne berło - "I don't want to set the world on fire." - "Nie chcę postawić świata w ogniu." Lodowe berło - "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz." Teleportacyjne berło - "This science is now out of control!" - "Ta nauka nie jest teraz pod kontrolą!" Ognisko teleportacji - "Looks ready." - "Wygląda na gotowe." Ognisko teleportacji (nieaktywne) - "It needs more purple gems." - "Potrzebuje więcej fioletowych kryształów." Ubrania Przybory do szycia - "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" - "Cerować to! Cerować to wszystko do cholery!" Wianek - "It smells like prettiness." - "Pachnie jak piękno." Królicze nauszniki - "At least my ears won't get cold..." - "Przynajmniej moje uszy nie zmarzną..." Słomiany kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." Lodowa kostka - "Stay cool, boy." - "Bądź chłodny, chłopcze." Modny melon - "Let the juice run down your face." - "Niech sok spływa na twoją twarz." Bawoli kapelusz - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." Pajęczy kapelusz - "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." - "Mam nadzieję że wziąłem z tego całe pajęcze błoto." Oczna parasolka - "It will watch over me." - "To będzie mnie pilnować." Krogle - Kapelusz pszczelarza - "This should keep me protected." - "To powinno mnie ochronić." Kapelusz z piór - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Krzaczasty kapelusz - "It's kind of scratchy." - "Jest trochę drapiący." Czapka zimowa - "It'll be good for when winter comes." - "Będzie dobra gdy przyjdzie zima." Czapka z kociszopa - "Ears hat!" - "Uszany kapelusz." Tam O' Shanter - "It's covered with walrus hairs." - "Jest pokryte włosami morsa." Cylinder - "What a nice hat." - "Co za miły kapelusz." Kapelusz przeciwdeszczowy - "Keeps the rain where it ought to be outside my body." - "Zachowuje deszcz, tam gdzie powinien być poza moim ciałem." Płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy - "It'll mess up my hair, but I'll stay nice and dry." - "To będzie paskudzić moje włosy, ale zostaną ładne i suche." Wytworna kamizelka - "Rugged, yet stylish." - "Szorstka, ale stylowa." Letnia kamizelka - Kwiatowa koszula - Przewiewna kamizelka - "Wilderness casual." - "Dzicz na codzień." Puchowa kamizelka -"Winter survival gear." - "Sprzęt do przetrwania zimy." Kurtka hibernująca - Welcome to hibernation station!" - Zapraszamy do stacji hibernacyjnej!" Laska - "It makes walking seem much easier!" - "Sprawia że chodzenie wydaje się łatwiejsze!" Starożytne Amulet magiluminescensji - "Warm to the touch." - "Ciepły w dotyku." Amulet konstruowania - "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." - "Kiedy myślałem że nie może być lepiej." Amulet leniwego podróżnika - "Teleportation is so useful." - "Teleportacja jest taka użyteczna." Berło Leniwego Podróżnika - "This beats walking." - "To przebija chodzenie." Gwiezdne berło - "I put a gem on a stick." - "Umieściłem klejnot na patyku." Gwiazda - Berło dekonstrukcji - "This will come in handy." - "To będzie przydatne." Siekierokilof - "It's brilliant!" - "To jest genialne!" Tulecytowa korona - "Fit for a king. Or me." - "Nadaje się dla króla. Albo dla mnie." Tulecytowa maczuga - "It has quite a heft to it." - "Mam dość do targania." Tulecytowa zbroja - "It's oddly light." - "Jest dziwnie lekka." Tulecytowy strażnik - " I hope it doesn't turn on me." - "Mam nadzieję że teraz nie moja kolej." Tulecytowy strażnik (umieszczony) - Tulecytowy medalion Tulecytowy medalion (minimalny poziom) - "All is well." - "Wszystko jest dobrze." Tulecytowy medalion (podnosi poziom, niski) - "Getting pretty magical around here." - "Robi się tu trochę magicznie." Tulecytowy medalion (podnosi poziom, wysoki) - "I think it's becoming more concentrated!" - "Myślę że to się bardziej koncentruje!" Tulecytowy medalion (maksymalny) - "It seems to be staying steady." - "Wygląda na to że jest stały." Tulecytowy medalion (spadający poziom, wysoki) - "Feels like it's receding." - "Wydaje się że opada." Tulecytowy medalion (spadający poziom, niski) - "The nightmare is almost gone!" - "Koszmar prawie znikł!" 60pxNatura - Rośliny Świerk Świerk - "It's all piney." - "Jest cały sosnowy." Świerk (ścięte) - "Take that nature!" - "A masz, naturo!" Świerk (płonące) - "What a waste of wood." - "Co za strata drewna." Świerk (spalone ) - "I feel like I could have prevented that." - "Czuję się jakbym mógł temu zapobiec." Kłody drewna - "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." - "Są duże, są ciężkie i to drewno." Kłody drewna (płonące) - "That's some hot wood." - "Trochę gorącego drewna." Węgiel drzewny - "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." - "Jest mały, ciemny i pachnie jak spalone drewno." Szyszka - "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." - "Słyszę malutkie drzewko w jej środku, próbujące się wydostać." Zasadzona szyszka " It'll be a tree soon!" - "Niedługo będzie drzewem!" Guzowate drzewo Guzowate drzewo - "This sad tree has no cones." - "To smutne drzewo nie ma szyszek." Guzowate drzewo (ścięte) - Guzowate drzewo (podpalone) - Guzowate drzewo (spalone) - Drzewo liściaste Drzewo liściaste - Drzewo liściaste (ścięte) - Drzewo liściaste (podpalone) - Drzewo liściaste (spalone) - Orzech brzozowy - Orzech brzozowy (zasadzony) - Kolczaste drzewo Kolczaste drzewo - "Those spikes look sharp!" - "Te kolce wyglądają ostro!" Kolczaste drzewo (ścięte) - "Not so spiky now!" - "Teraz już nie takie kolczaste!" Kolczaste drzewo (płonące) - "Spikes and fire!" - "Kolce i ogień!" Kolczaste drzewo (spalone) - "Now it's burnt and spiky" - "Teraz jest spalone i kolczaste." Marmurowe drzewo Marmurowe drzewo - "I don't think an axe will cut it." - "Nie uważam że siekiera je zetnie." Całkowicie normalne drzewo Całkowicie normalne drzewo - Żywa kłoda - "It looks worried." - "Wygląda na zmartwione." Sadzonka Sadzonka - "Baby trees are so cute!" - "Małe drzewa są takie słodkie!" Sadzonka (zebrana) - "That'll teach him." - "To go nauczy." Sadzonka (płonąca) - "That's burning fast!" - "To się pali szybko!" Sadzonka (spalona) - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to zasadzić." Sadzonka (wykopana) - Spalona sadzonka - Patyki - "It's a bunch of small twigs." - "to kupka małych patyków." Trawa Trawa - "It's a tuft of grass."to jest ostra trawa" Trawa (zebrana) - "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." - "zbiorę ją spowrotem jeśli znów będzie żyć." Trawa (wyschnięta) - "It needs poop." - "Potrzebuje nawozu" Trawa (płonąca) - "It's burning fast!" - "Pali się szybciej" Trawa - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to posadzić" Sadzonka trawy - Ścięta trawa - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." - "Ta trawa jest gotowa do tworzenia" Spalona trawa - Krzak jagodowy Krzak Jagodowy - "Red berries taste the best." - "Czerwone borówki są najlepsze" Krzak Jagodowy (zebrany) - "Maybe they'll grow back?" - "Może odrosną z powrotem" Krzak Jagodowy (wyschnięty) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." - "Myśle, że musi byc nawożone" Krzak Jagodowy (płonący) - "Red berries taste the best." - "Czerwone borówki są najlepsze" Krzak Jagodowy (wykopany) - "I should plant this." - "Powinienem to posadzić" Uschnięty krzak jagodowy - Kolczasty krzak Kolczasty krzak - "It looks thorny." - "Wygląda ostro" Kolczasty krzak (w trakcie zbioru) - "Ow!" - "Ał!" Kolczasty krzak (zebrany) - Kolczasty krzak (podpalony) - Trzcina Trzcina - "It's a clump of reeds." - "to jest rosnąca trzcina" Trzcina (zebrana) - "I picked all the useful reeds." - "Podniosłem całą użyteczną trzcine" Trzcina (płonąca) - "That's really burning fast!" - "To naprawde szybko płonie" Cięta trzcina - "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." - "Ścięta trzcina, gotowa do tworzenia i wykonywania hobby." Wabiąca roślina Wabiąca roślina - "It's so alluring." - "Jest taka wabiąca." Mięsista bulwa - "Now I can start my very own meat farm." - "Teraz mogę założyć własną hodowle mięsa." Obserwująca roślina - "I think I'm being watched." - "Myślę, że jestem obserwowany." Inne rośliny Kaktus - Kaktus (zebrany) - Bagienna roślina - "It's a plant."to roślina" Kwiaty - "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." - "Są piękne, ale mogą pachnąć ładniej." Płatek - "I showed those flowers who's boss." - "Mówiłem tym kwiatom kto jest szefem." Złe kwiaty - "Augh! It's so evil!" - "Ałć! To jest takie złe!" Mroczne płatki - "I'm not sure I want to hold these." - "Nie jestem pewnien, czy chce to trzymać." Nasiona (konkretny typ) - "It's a seed" - "To jest nasiono" Marchewka (zasadzona) - "The ground is making plant babies." - "Ziemia robi roślinne dzieci." Grzyby Czerwony grzyb - "It's a mushroom." - "To jest grzyb." Czerwony grzyb (schowany) - "It's sleeping" - "To śpi." Czerwony grzyb (zebrany) - "I wonder if it will come back?" - "Zastanawiam się, czy to wróci?" Zielony grzyb - Zielony grzyb (schowany) - Zielony grzyb (zebrany) - Niebieski grzyb - Niebieski grzyb (schowany) - Niebieski grzyb (zebrany) - 50pxNatura - Obiekty Ul Ul - "It's buzzing with activity." - "Bzyczy aktywnością." Gniazdo zabójczej pszczoły - "I think those bees are mad." - "Myślę że te pszczoły są wściekłe." Plaster miodu - "Bees used to live in this." - "Pszczoły w tym żyły." Kopiec Psów Gończych Kopiec Psów Gończych - "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." - "Nie chciałbym odbierać kości właścicielowi." Kości - "Creepy." - "Straszne." Odłamki kości - Psi ząb - "It's sharp!" - "To jest ostre!" Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (puste) - "The nest is empty." - "Gniazdo jest puste." Gniazdo wysokiego ptaka (z jajkiem) - "That's quite an egg." - "To jajko." Wykluwanie jaja wysokiego ptaka Jajo - "Looks like it's hatching." - "Wygląda na to że się wykluwa." Jajo (zimne) - "Brrrr!" - "Brrrr" Jajo (gorące) - "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" - "Czy jajka powinny być słodkie?" Jajo (wiele czasu do wyklucia) - "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." - "Mam wrażenie,że to trochę zajmie..." Jajo (mało czasu do wyklucia) - "It should hatch any time now." - "Powiino wykluć się lada dzień" Pusty pień Pusty pień - Pusty pień (opuszczony) - Skały Skała - Kamienie - "I can make stuff with these." - "Mogę nimi robić rzeczy." Krzemień - "It's a very sharp rock." - "To bardzo ostry kamień." Saletra - "I'm not a geologist." - "Nie jestem geologiem." Marmur - "Fancy!" - "Fantazyjny!" Bazalt - "That's too strong to break through!" - "Jest zbyt twardy by się przez niego przebić!" Lodowiec - Stopiony lodowiec - Lód - Samorodek złota - "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." - "Nie mogę go zjeśc, ale na pewno jest błyszczący." Nagrobki Nagrobek (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - "Mówi mleko. Jajka. Bekon. Nagrobek (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - "Tutaj spoczywa jakiś koleś. Bla bla bla." Nagrobek (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - "Hej, to moje imię!" Nagrobek (4) - "This headstone is blank." - "Ten nagrobek jest pusty." Grób - "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" - "Zakładam że są tu różne dobre rzeczy!" Grób (rozkopany) - "I should probably feel bad about that." - "Powinienem się z tym czuć źle." Pomniki Kamień wskrzeszenia - "What an odd looking stone." - "Co za dziwacznie wyglądający kamień." Statua Harfy - "What has happened to the head?" - "Co się stało z głową?" Marmurowy filar - "I think I could use that." - "Myślę że mógłbym tego użyć." 65px|link=Podejrzany stos ziemi Ślady koalefanta Podejrzany stos ziemi - "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" - "To stos ziemi... czy napewno NIM jest?" Ślady koalefanta - "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." - "Ślad zostawiony przez jedzenie. Miałem na myśli... Zwierzę." Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop) - "The trail ends here." - "Ślad kończy się tutaj." Ślady koalefanta (zgubiony trop wiosną) - Ślady koalefanta (podążanie za tropem) - - "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." - "Ścieżka jest świeża, bestia musi być w pobliżu." Piórka Czarne piórko - "A crow feather." - "Krucze pióro." Czerwone piórko - "A redbird feather." - "Pióro czerwonego ptaka." Azurowe piórko - "A snowbird feather." - "Pióro śnieżnego ptaka." Rzeczy Drewniana Rzecz - "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" - "To musi być ogniwo z innym światem!" Drewniana Rzecz (częściowo złożona) - "Soon my invention will be complete!" - "Niedługo moje odkrycie będzie gotowe!" Drewniana Rzecz (zdezaktywowana) - Drewniana Rzecz (aktywowana) - "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" - "Z tym na pewno mogę podróżować w czasoprzestrzeni!" Pierścieniowata Rzecz - "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." - "Pierścień który może skoncentrować wielowymiarowe energie." Korbowata Rzecz - "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." - "Wystarczająco wytrzymała by wytrzymać najbardziej dotkliwe eksperymenty." Pudełkowata Rzecz - "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." - "Ta rzecz może kontrolować biegunowość całego uniwersum." Metalowa Okrągła Rzecz - "This metal contains great and feared power." - "Ten metal zawiera wielką i obawiającą moc." Pozostałe obiekty Zrujnowany dom - "Who would live here?" - "Kto by tu mieszkał?" Spalony zrujnowany dom - Głowa merma - "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." - "Nabardziej smrodliwa rzecz, którą będę czuł cały dzień." Spalona głowa merma - Głowa świni - "Looks like an offering to the beast." - "Wygląda jak dar dla bestii." Spalona głowa świni - Skóra świni - "It still has the tail on it." - "Ciągle ma ogonek." Świńska pochodnia - "Sure looks cozy." - "Na pewno wygląda ciepło." Kościane oko - "It's looking at me." - "To na mnie patrzy." Kościane oko (śmierć Chestera, zamknięte) - "It went to sleep." - "Poszło spać." Kościane oko (spopielone) - "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" - "Kościane oko zostało skonsumowane przez ogień kiedy się teleportowałem!" Kwiat Glommera - Skrzydła Glommera - Maź Glommera - Statua Glommera (z kwiatem) - Statua Glommera (bez kwiatu) - Pióro puchowe - Jajo Gęsiołosia - Łuska - Futro Borsukoniedźwiedzia - Króliczy kłębek - "I just like holding it." - "Po prostu lubię to trzymać." Żądło - "Looks sharp!" - "Wygląda ostro!" Pęcherz - Tunel robaka (zamknięty) - "Soft and undulating." - "Gładki i falisty." Tunel robaka (otwarty) - "Science compels me to jump in." - "Nauka przymusza mnie do wskoczenia." Tunel robaka (po odbytej podróży) - "That was not a sane thing to do." - "To nie była rozsądna rzecz." Staw - "I can't see the bottom!" - "Nie widzę dna!" Szkielet - "Better him than me!" - "Lepiej on niż ja!" Czaszka Webbera - Gruczoł pająka - "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." Jedwab - "It comes from a spider's butt." - "To wychodzi z tyłka pająka." Kokon pająków - "Sticky!" - "Lepki!" Jajo pająka - "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket..." - "Mam nadzieję że nie wyklują się w mojej kieszeni..." Nora królika - "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen..." - "To musi prowadzić do królestwa królików..." Nora królika (wiosną) - Kretowisko - Bawola sierść - "It smells like beefalo tears."- "To pachnie łzami bawoła" Bawoli róg - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." - "To brzmi jakby schował się tam bawół." Gnój - "I should fill my pockets!" - "Powinienem napełnić kieszenie!" Obóz Morsa (zimą) - "It looks warm and cozy inside." - "Wygląda na ciepły i przytulny w środku." Obóz Morsa (latem) - "Looks like somebody was camping here." - "Wygląda jakby ktoś tu obozował." Kieł morsa - "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually. - "Jestem pewien,że w końcu znajdę dla tego zastosowanie." Róg kozy błyskawic - Skóra macki - "I think these were its genitalia." - "Wydaje mi się,że to były jego genitalia." Ślad stopy giganta - Kłębowisko - Ślina Muchosmoka (gorąca) - Ślina Muchosmoka (chłodna) - 40pxNatura - Jaskinie Zapadlisko (zasypane) - "I wonder if I could move that rock." - "Zastanawiam się czy mogę ruszyć ten kamień." Zapadlisko (odkopane) - "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." - "Zakładam się że są tu różne rodzaje rzeczy do odkrycia." Lina prowadząca na powierzchnię - "I've had enough discovery for now." - "Mam obecnie dość odkryć." Niebieskie grzybowe drzewo - "That mushroom got too big for its own good." Czerwone grzybowe drzewo - "These used to grow in my bathroom." - "Te rosły w mojej łazience." Zielone grzybowe drzewo - "A magic mushroom?" - "Magiczny grzyb?" Świecący kwiat - "Science makes it glow." - "Nauka sprawia, że świeci." Świecąca bulwa - "It's strangely tasty looking." - "Wygląda na dziwnie smaczny." Świetlista jagoda - "Looks delicious." - "Wygląda przepysznie." Stalagmit - "Looks like a rock to me." - "Dla mnie wygląda jak skała." Strzelisty stalagmit - "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." - "Skały, skały, skały, skały..." Spilagmit - "It's encrusted with old webbing." - "Jest pokryty starą pajęczyną." Połamane muszle - A puzzle with no solution." - "Puzzle nie do ułożenia." Szlam slurtle - "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." - "Gdyby nie byłoby to potrzebne, nie dotknąbym tego." Guano - "Another flavour of poop." - "Inny smak kupy" Kopiec Slurtle - "A den of 'ew'." - "Legowisko 'fuj'" Królikarnia - "That's not a real carrot." - "To nie jest prawdziwa marchewka." Spalona królikarnia - "That's not a real roasted carrot." - "To nie jest prawdziwa upieczona marchewka." Grota małp jaskiniowych - Paproć - "It's a fern." - "To paproć." Listowie - "Some leafy greens." - "Trochę liściastej zieleniny." Bananowiec jaskiniowy - "It's dubiously photosynthetical." 50pxNatura - Ruiny Antyczny pomnik - "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." - "Wydaje się tętnić niezgodnie z harmonią świata." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki - "An ancient and mysterious structure." - "Antyczna i tajemnicza struktura." Antyczna stacja pseudonauki (zniszczona) - "An ancient and mysterious structure." - "Antyczna i tajemnicza struktura." Zepsuci mechaniczni - "A pile of broken chess pieces." - "Kupa zepsutych kawałków szachów." Relikty - "Ancient household goods." - "Antyczne artykuły gospodarstwa domowego." Relikty (zniszczone) - Rumowisko - Róg antycznego strażnika - Skóra ślizgacza - Porost jaskiniowy - "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." - "Tylko sinice mogły wyrosnąć w tym świetle." Algi - Zdobiona skrzynia - "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." - "Może zawierać coś fantastycznego! Albo okropnego." Duża zdobiona skrzynia - Koszmarne światło - "I wonder what function this served." - "Zastanawiam się czemu to służyło." Tulecytowe fragmenty - Tulecyt - "I wonder where this is from." - "Zastanawiam się skąd to jest." Tulecytowy mur - "An ancient piece of wall." - "Starożytny kawałek ściany." Tulecytowy mur (w ekwipunku) - "A solid piece of history." - "Kawałek historii." 50pxStworzenia - Potwory Mechaniczni Mechaniczny skoczek - "Check it out!" - "Spróbuj tego!" Mechaniczny goniec - "Back off, preacherman!" - "Wycofaj się, kaznodzieju!" Mechaniczna wieża - "Storm the castle!" - "Szturmować wierzę!" Uszkodzony mechaniczny skoczek - Uszkodzony mechaniczny goniec - "It's falling apart!" - "Rozpada się!" Uszkodzona mechaniczna wieża - "Terrifying!" - "Przerażające!" Psy gończe Pies gończy - "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" - "Nie jesteś niczym, psie gończy!" Czerwony pies gończy - "That one is glowy." - "Ten jest świecący." Niebieski pies gończy - "Are there hounds for every season?" - "Czy są psy gończe na każdą porę roku?" Pająki Pająk - "I hate spiders." - "Nienawidzę pająków." Pająk (uśpiony) - "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." - "Lepiej, żeby mnie tu nie było, kiedy się obudzi." Pająk (martwy) - "Ewwww!" - "Ble!" Pająk wojownik - "Looks even meaner than usual." - "Wygląda jeszcze podlej niż zwykle." Pająk wojownik (uśpiony) - "I should keep my distance." - "Powinienem zachować dystans." Pająk wojownik (zabity) - "Good riddance!" Pająk jaskiniowy - "Gah! More spiders!" - "Gah! Więcej pająków!" Pająk spluwacz - "I hate spiders!" - "Nienawidzę pająków!" Wiszący mieszkaniec głębi - Robak głębinowy : Robak głębinowy (przynęta) - : Robak głębinowy (na powierzchni) - Świniopodobne Merm - "Smells fishy!" - "Zajeżdża rybą!" Świniołak - "He's not friendly!" - "On nie jest przyjazny" Morsy MacTusk - "Walruses are natural predators. - "Morsy to naturalne drapieżniki." WeeTusk - "He won't be cute and cuddly forever. - "Nie zawsze będzie uroczy i milutki." Pozostałe potwory Grue - "What was that?!" - "Co to było?!" Grue (atak) - "OW! Something bit me!" - "AŁ! Coś mnie ugryzło!" Wysoki ptak - "That's a tall bird!" - "To jest wysoki ptak!" Krampus - "He's going after my stuff!" - "On idzie po moje rzeczy!" Macka - "That looks dangerous." - "To wygląda niebezpiecznie." Bazytoperz - "Ack! That's terrifying!" - "Ack! To jest przerażające!" Duch - "That offends me as a scientist." - "To obraża mnie jako naukowca." Ślizgacz - "It's so hairy!" - "To jest bardzo włochate!" Orzechowiec - Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." - "Małe,śliskie ramiona." Dangling Depth Dweller - "Note to self Don't look up. - "Do zapamiętania:nie patrz w górę." 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta neutralne Bawoły Bawół - "It's a beefalo!" - "To jest bawół!" Bawół (uśpiony) - "These guys are really heavy sleepers." - " Bawół (ogolony) - "Aww, he's so sad."- Aww, on jest taki smutny" Bawół (podążający za postacią) - "Why are you watching me gross animal?" - "Dlaczego mnie obserwujesz obrzydliwy zwierzaku?" Pszczoły Pszczoła - "To bee or not to bee." - Nieprzetłumaczalny żart słowny. Bee-pszczoła, Be-być. Więc mogłoby to wyglądać tak: Być albo nie być. Pszczoła (schwytana) - "Careful!" - "Ostrożnie!" Świnie Świnia - "They kind of creep me out." Świnia (martwa) - "Someone should tell his family." - "Ktoś powinien powiedzieć jego rodzinie" Króliki Wielki królik - "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." - "Wypełnia mnie nieodparta chęć przeprowadzenia badań." Beardlord - "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." - "Wypełnia mnie nieodparta chęć przeprowadzenia badań." Koalefanty Koalefant - "Adorably delicious." - "Rozkosznie pyszny." Zimowy koalefant - "It looks warm and full of meat." - "To wygląda na ciepłe i pełne mięsa." Kozy błyskawic Koza błyskawic - Koza błyskawic (naładowana) - Pozostałe zwierzęta neutralne Skalny homar - "It has terrifying claws." - "Te jego przerażające szczypce." Pingwin - "Must be in breeding season." - Muszą być w sezonie rozrodczym. Mały Gęsiołoś - Myszołów - Kociszop - Małpa jaskiniowa - "A monkey with little brain."- " Małpa z małym mózgiem." Slurtle - "Ew. Just ew." - "Fuj. Poprostu fuj." Snurtle - "He's less gross, but still gross." Nearby Bees - "He's watching me." - "On mnie obserwuje." Świnia (zaprzyjaźniona) - "He's part of my entourage." - "To członek mojej świty." 60px Stworzenia - Zwierzęta pasywne Motyle Motyl - "Butterfly, flutter by." Motyl (schwytany) - "Now I have you!" - "Teraz cię mam!" Ptaki Czerwony Ptak - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - "Czy to znaczy, że idzie wiosna?" Czerwony Ptak (schwytany) - "He likes my pocket." - "On lubi moją kieszeń." Śnieżny ptak - "Life in the frozen wastes." - "Życie wśród mroźnych opadów." Śnieżny ptak (schwytany) - "It's so soft." - "Jest taki miękki." Kruk - "Creepy." - "Przerażające." Kruk (schwytany) - "He's not very happy in there." - "Nie jest tu zbyt szczęśliwy." Mały ptak - "That's a rather small bird." - "To raczej mały ptak." Mały ptak (głodny) - "It looks hungry." - "Wygląda na głodnego." Mały ptak (umierający z głodu) - "It must be starving." - "Musi głodować Mały ptak (postać dziobnięta) - "Ow! Quit it!" - "Au! Przestań!" Mniejszy wysoki ptak - "Not a very tall bird." - "Niezbyt wysoki ptak." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (głodny) - "I'd better find it some food." - "Lepiej znajdę dla tego jakieś jedzenie." Mniejszy wysoki ptak (umierający z głodu) - "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." - "Niebezpiecznie jest patrzeć mu w oko." Gobbler - "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" - "Głupi ptak! Trzymaj się z dala od moich jagód!" Króliki Królik - "He's looking for carrots." - "On szuka marchewek." Królik (schwytany) - "Do you like science?" - "Lubisz naukę?" Beardling - "Do you like science?"'' - "Lubisz naukę?" Beardling (schwytany) - "I catched!" - "Złapałem go!" ' Małe bawoły' Mały bawół - "Aww. So cute!" - "Aww. Jaki słodki!" Mały bawół (uśpiony) - "Go to good world of dreams little beefalo." - "Idź do swiata dobrych snów mały bawole" ' Świetliki' : Świetliki - "If only I could catch them!" - "Gdybym tylko mógł je złapać!" : Świetliki (schwytane) - "They make my pocket glow!" - "''One powodują że moja kieszeń świeci!" Mandragora : Mandragora - "I've heard strange things about those plants." - "Słyszałem dziwne rzeczy o tych roślinach." : Mandragora (podążająca za postacią) - "Stop following me!" - "Przestań za mną chodzić!" : Mandragora (martwa) - "I've heard strange things about those plants." - "Słyszałem dziwne rzeczy o tych roślinach." : Mandragora (efekt omdlenia postaci) - "Ugh, my head!" - "Ajć, moja głowa!" Pozostałe zwierzęta pasywne Glommer - Kret (na powierzchni) - Kret (pod ziemią) - Chester - "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." Król świń - "Ewwww, he smells!"- " Ewwww, on śmierdzi!" Abigail - "Awww, she has a cute little bow."- " Awww, ona ma słodką malutką kokardkę" 50pxStworzenia - Zwierzęta agresywne Zabójcze pszczoły Zabójcza pszczoła - "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" - " Oh Nie! To zabójcza pszczoła!" Zabójcza pszczoła (schwytana) - This seems dangerous."- " To wygląda niebezpiecznie." Żaby Żaba - "He's so cute! - " On jest taki słodki" Żaba (uśpiona) - "Aww, look at him sleep!" - "Ooo, popatrzcie jak śpi." Żaba (martwa) - "He's croaked it." - "Wykrakał to." Komary Komar - "What a nasty little blood sucker." - "Co za mały,paskudny krwiopijca." Komar (schwytany) - "Hey, is that my blood?" - "Hej, czy to moja krew?" Komar (latający w pobliżu) - "Aaah! Bug off!" Świnie strażnicy Świnia strażnik - "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." - "On nie wygląda tak przyjaźnie jak inni." 60pxStworzenia - Naczelni przeciwnicy Drzewiec - "He's huge!" - "On jest ogromny!" Liściasty drzewiec - Pajęcza królowa - "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" - "AAAAA! Ten pająk jest wielki!" Monstrualna macka - "It's badder than our babies! Antyczny strażnik - "That thing doesn't look happy." - "Ta rzecz wygląda na niezbyt szczęśliwą." Warg - Gęsiołoś - Muchosmok - Borsukoniedźwiedź - Jeleniocyklop - "It's enormous!!" - "To jest olbrzymie!!" 'Inne' Maxwell- "I hate that guy"- " Nienawidze tego gościa" Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him.",- "Statuy Maxwella go więżą" 40pxRóżne przedmioty Schemat - "It's scientific!" - "To naukowe!" Przekładnie - "A pile of mechanical parts." - "To sterta mechanicznych części" Przekładnie (próba zjedzenia) - Popiół - "All that's left after fire has done it's job." - "Wszystko co zostaje po tym, jak ogień skończy swoją robotę" Broda - "I made them with my face." - "Zrobiłem je z mojej twarzy/Wyhodowałem je na mojej twarzy" Kryształy Czerwony klejnot - "It sparkles with inner warmth." - "To błyszczy wewnętrznym ciepłem" Niebieski klejnot - "It sparkles with cold energy." - "To błyszczy zimną energią" Żółty klejnot - "This gem is yellow." - "Ten kryszrał jest żółty" Zielony klejnot - Pomarańczowy klejnot - "It's an orange gem." - "To pomarańczowy kryształ" Przedmioty grobowe Stopione kulki - "They are just melted together." - "Są po prostu stopione razem" Fałszywy Kazoo - "It's just a cheap replica." - "To tylko tania kopia" Węzeł gordyjski - "The knot is stuck. Forever." - "Węzeł utknął. Na zawsze." Gnom - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." - "To musi być coś typu religijnego artefaktu" Mały statek kosmiczny - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - "Smutno, jest za mały bym mógł uciec" Urwane kable - "Their electricity carrying days are over." Kij i kulka - "I have no time for fun and games!" - "Nie mam czasu na gry i zabawy!" Korek - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Guziki - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Szczęka - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." - "Mam nadzieję,że się stąd wydostanę zanim będę ich potrzebował." Leżący robot - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." - "Szepcze mi do ucha piękne kłamstwa." Wysuszona macka - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." - "Nie jestem pewnien,co powinienem zrobić z wysuszoną macką." Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." 40pxTryb przygodowy Tryb przygodowy (próba nieudana) - "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." - "To nie poszło zbyt dobrze.Będę musiał spróbować jeszcze raz." Tryb przygodowy (próba udana) - Wes (uwięziony) - Drzwi Maxwella - "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." - "Nie jestem pewien,czy chce tam wpaść po raz drugi." Zarażony tunel robaka - "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." - "Uh,to wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle." Szukająca Różdżka : Szukająca Różdżka - "That rod looks useful!" - "Ta różdżka wygląda użytecznie!" : Szukająca Różdżka (faza początkowa) - "It's some kind of homing device." - "To jakiś rodzaj urządzenia naprowadzającego." : Szukająca Różdżka ("zimno") - "The signal is very faint." - "Sygnał jest bardzo słaby." : Szukająca Różdżka ("ciepło") - I'm headed in the right direction." - "Jestem na dobrej drodze." : Szukająca Różdżka ("cieplej") - "I must be getting pretty close." - "Musi być całkiem blisko." : Szukająca Różdżka ("gorąco") - "This thing's going crazy!" - "Ta rzecz wariuje!" Uchwyt szukającej różdżki : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki - "I wonder what it does." - "Zastanawiam się,do czego to służy." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (gotowy) - "It looks like it needs a large key." - "Wygląda na to,że potrzeba tu dużego klucza." : Uchwyt szukającej różdżki (aktywowany) - "Now my machine can work!" - "Teraz moja maszyna może działać!" Obelisk Obelisk obniżający się przy wysokim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" - "To zwariowania skała!" *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" - "ŻRYJ TO,ZDROWY PSYCHICZNIE JA!" Obelisk obniżający się przy niskim wskaźniku zdrowia psychicznego: *Gdy postać jest poczytalna - "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." - To bardziej piramida,niż obelisk." *Gdy postać jest niepoczytalna - "Where did the rest of it go?" - "A gdzie się podziała reszta?" Pułapki Komarza pułapka Maxwella - "Bottled mosquito rage!" - "Zabutelkowana wściekłość moskitów!" Zębata pułapka Maxwella - "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" - "Muszę unikać nadeptywania na to!" Zębata pułapka Maxwella (uruchomiona) - "Oops." - "Ups." Wyspa Maxwella Maxwell - Światło Maxwella - "I wonder how they work." - "Zastanawiam się,jak działają." Statua Maxwella - "It really captures his personality." - "To naprawdę uchwytuje jego osobowość." Fonograf Maxwella - "So that's where the music was coming from." - "Więc z tąd pochodzi tak muzyka." Koszmarny zamek - Koszmarny tron : Koszmarny tron - "That doesn't look comfortable." - "Nie wygląda na wygodny." : Koszmarny tron (kobieca postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (męska postać na tronie) - : Koszmarny tron (WX-78 na tronie) - Nightmare Lock-"He save this guy." Other character on Nightmare Throne- "I'm better than him i know!" - "Wiem,że jestem lepszy od niego!" 40pxKomunikaty Okrzyki bitewne *Ogólny - "Go for the eyes!" - "Po oczach go!" *W ataku - "I will destroy you!" - "Zniszczę cię!" *Do świni - "Here piggy piggy!" - "Tutaj świnko!" *Do pająka - "I'm going to stomp you dead!" - "Zamierzam wykopać cię martwego!" *Do pająka wojownika - "Better you than me!" - "Lepiej ty niż ja!" Rezygnacja z walki *Ogólny - "I sure showed him!" - "Pokazałem mu!" *W ataku - "He's too fast!" - "On jest za szybki!" *Do świni - "I'll let him go. This time." - "Puszczę go tym razem" *Do pająka - "He's too gross anyway." - "On jest i tak zbyt obrzydliwy" *Do pająka wojownika - "Shoo, you nasty thing!" - "A kysz, okropna rzeczo!" Cykl dnia *Zmierzch - It's getting late. I need to make a fire." - "Robi się późno. Muszę rozpalić ogień" *Wkraczając w światło - "I can see again!" - "Znów mogę widzieć!" *Wkraczając w ciemność - "It's so dark!" - "Jest tak ciemno!" *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia - "It's too bright out." - "Jest za jasno" *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie dnia (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia, będąc wygłodzonym - "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" - "Jestem zbyt głodny, aby spać, burczenie mnie obudzi!" *Próba zaśnięcia w trakcie ataku potworów - "It's too dangerous right now!" - "Jest teraz zbyt niebezpiecznie!" *Próba zaśnięcia, gdy szaleje pożar - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie nocy (w jaskini) - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce, będąc wygłodzonym - *Próba zaśnięcia w przybudówce w trakcie ataku potworów - Ostrzeżenie o nadchodzących potworach *Psy gończe - "Did you hear that?" - "Szłyszałeś to?" *Jeleniocyklop - "That sounded big!" - "To brzmiało jak coś dużego!" Pożywienie *Odczuwając głód - "I'm so hungry!" - "Jestem bardzo głodny!" *Jedząc okropne pożywienie - "I don't feel so good." - "Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze" *Jedząc zepsute pożywienie - "Yuck! That was terrible!" - "Fuj! To było okropne!" *Jedząc nadpsute pożywienie - "I think that was starting to turn." - "Myślę, że to zaczęło się zmieniać (gnić)" *Jedząc świeże pożywienie - "Yum!" - "Mniam!" Temperatura *Zamarzając - "So Cold!" - "Tak zimno!" *Przegrzewając się - "Need... ice... or... shade!" - "Potrzebuję... lodu... lub... cienia!" Przemoczenie *Deszcz (postać wilgotna) - "Oh, H2O." - "Oh, H2O." *Deszcz (postać mokra) - "My clothes appear to be permeable." - "Moje ubrania wydają się być przepuszczalne." *Deszcz (postać przemoknięta) - "I'm soaked to the bone!" - "Jestem przemoczony do szpiku kości!" *Deszcz (postać ociekająca wodą) - *Upuszczenie przemoczonego narzędzia - "Wow! That tool is slippery!" - "Wow! To narzędzie jest śliskie!" Golenie *Próba ogolenia obudzonego bawoła - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." - "Nie chcę tego próbować kiedy jest obudzony." *Próba ogolenia pozostałych stworzeń - "I can't shave that!" - "Nie mogę tego zgolić!" *Próba ogolenia łysego bawoła/ogolonej twarzy - "There isn't even any stubble left!" - "Nie ma już żadnego zarostu!" Pozostałe *Nieudana próba stworzenia przedmiotu - "I don't have all the ingredients." - "Nie mam wszystkich składników" *Nieudana próba zrobienia czegoś - "I can't do that." - "Nie mogę tego zrobić" *Pełny ekwipunek - "I can't carry any more stuff!" - "Nie mogę już więcej nieść rzeczy!" *Schronienie się pod drzewem - "Thanks for the protection from the elements, tree!" - "Dziękuje za ochronę przed żywiołami, drzewo!" *Trzęsienie ziemi - "That doesn't sound good." - "To nie brzmi dobrze" *Chybione uderzenie pioruna - "Safe from that frightening lightning!" - "Bezpieczny od tego przerażającego pioruna!" Generic- "It's a... thing." - "To... rzecz" Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" - "Jest zbyt ciemno, aby widzieć" 'Niewprowadzone' *Łódź - "Is that how I got here?" *Dom - "Someone must live here." *Sunkboat - "It's no use to me out there!" *Treeclump - "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" 'Researching (removed)' *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." 'Uncertain' *TREASURECHEST_TRAP = "How convenient!" *SKULLCHEST = "I'm not sure if I want to open it."- "Nie jestem pewien czy powinienem to otworzyć" *PIGTENT = "Smells like bacon."- "Pachnie jak bekon" *MAXWELLTHRONE = "That doesn't look very comfortable."- " To nie wygląda zbyt wygodnie" *MAXWELLLOCK = "Looks almost like a key hole."-" Wygląda jak dziura od klucza" *MAXWELLHEAD = "I can see into his pores." *ROBOT_PUPPET = "It's trapped!"-" To jest uwięzione!" *MALE_PUPPET = "He's trapped!"-" On jest uwięziony" *FEM_PUPPET = "She's trapped!"Ona jest uwięziona" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP = "Well, that was easy."-" Więc, to było łatwe" Kategoria:Cytaty Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Postacie